Hyun Kamishiro
“ Nobody cares if I die, but I don't care if you die. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (神慈侶 秘運 Kamishiro Hyun) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Ultimate Gore Artist (超高校級の「ゴアアーティスト」 chō kōkō kyū no “Goaātisuto” lit.'' Super High School Level Gore Artist''). History Early Life Hyun from the age of 9 began to have a certain interest in drawing and art and started practicing, at age 11 was a great artist but his parents never supported and mistreated him, but Hyun decided to continue with art. To the 14 years began to have mental problems and they took it to a psychologist who tried to help it but could not, his parents decided to lock him in his room, but his mental state worsened and began to develop a certain interest in the murders so he set out to escape every night of his house to draw cadavers. One night while looking for a new corpse to draw he met a murderer in the act and decided to draw it, the killer realized and followed him to beat him to leave him in a coma, for two years Hyun was in a coma, on waking had bandages all over his body, and decided to leave them on his body, at age 17 he received a letter of the Love's God Academy which he accepted by taking the title of Ultimate Gore Artist. Abduction Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Hyun and took him to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that he was lived. Later Hyun was placed a cockade in was write his name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Finally the body of Hyun was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Killing Game Introduction Masao Masahiro's Death Hyun's Plan Death Post-Death Creation and Development 'Name' ---- 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance 150px|left Personality Hyun is a person who does not fear anything, someone serious, cold and tetric, loves to see people die. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Gore Artist 'In other languages' Hyun's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Chapter 1. Relationships Quotes List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia *For an editing error, Hyun has a height of 154 cm, made the shortest student in his Killing Game, when in reality he should has a height of 164 cm. The same thing happened with Azdraik. *Her original talent was Ultimate Artist. However, Akari Sakamaki have this title in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. *He don't feel any attraction for Eiji Miyamoto. However, he kiss him. *The only reason that Hyun killed Nunally was because she's taller that him. Ami Minami was his first target. *Hyun was the only one, excluding the Mastermind and her minions, that doesn't been manipulated by Monokuma in his Killing Game. *Her name, like Satoshi, Aino, Ami, Jin, Yukiko, Kumi, Akari, Eiji and Hikari, was written in Katakana format in the cover letters even though his name is written in Kanji format. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Gore Artist